Trailer Power Rangers Furia Legendaria
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Un tráiler sobre mi próximo fic, la secuela de "Power Rangers Furia Dragon", el cual espero les ayude mucho con sus OC, dentro de poco tiempo subiré las biografías y luego les diré sobre los datos que voy a requerir para cada uno de sus OC
1. Chapter 1

_Por petición de un amigo que quiere saber sobre mi próximo fic, he subido un Tráiler del mismo, el cual espero les ayude a pensar muy bien cómo quieren que sean sus OC para dicho fic, también subiré biografías, pero eso será más adelante, para finalmente darles los datos que necesito para los OC, aunque también les recomendaría checar mi fic "Power Rangers Furia Dragón", ya que el siguiente fic será una secuela del mismo._

_Y ya no les digo nada más, solo que disfruten de este Tráiler y ojala les ayude mucho con sus OC._

_Capítulo único._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Tráiler Furia Legendaria.**

…**En el 2014…**

…**El gran tirano volvió…**

_-¡Señorita! ¡Caballeros! ¡Ooze ha vuelto!-._

…**Su reinado comenzó a expandirse…**

_-¿Qué se siente ser los fracasados rangers?-._

…**Pero los rangers no se rindieron…**

…**Y eventualmente…**

_-¡Fuego!-._

_-¡Han ganado esta batalla…pero los caminos de la maldad son muy extensos…pronto conocerán su final…cuando se enfrenten…al origen…del mal…!-._

…**En el 2015…**

**LA HEREDERA REGRESA**

-Solo hay lugar para un gran monarca del mal y soy yo-.

Una gran tormenta eléctrica cubrió al planeta Tierra, mientras las alarmas del Centro de Mando comenzaban a volverse locas por la energía maligna.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Una gran fuerza invasora acaba de llegar a la Tierra!-.

-Rangers…me temo que Astronema ha regresado-.

-¿Otra vez?-.

-Pensé que habíamos visto lo último de ella-.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Karone? ¿Por qué haces esto?-.

-¿Karone? Me temo que estas equivocado, ya no hay nada de esa tonta debilucha en mí, finalmente estoy libre y ya no la necesito para poder existir-.

-Ivan Ooze utilizo un hechizo para separar a Karone y a Astronema, volviéndolas dos seres individuales, con cuerpos y personalidades diferentes-.

-Quieres decir que separo al Ying del Yang de Karone-.

…**Ahora…**

…**Su poder…**

…**Su maldad…**

**NO TIENEN LIMITE**

-¿Piensas dejar destruidos a Ivan Ooze y a Espectro?-.

-¿Por qué resucitaría a dos seres que trataría de arrebatarme mi trono? El Multiverso debe aprender a temer mi nombre-.

…**Una nueva guerra…**

…**Una nueva amenaza…**

-¡Vayan y que todos en el Multiverso aclamen mi nombre!-.

-¡Larga vida a la reina Astronema! ¡Larga vida a la reina Astronema! ¡Larga vida a la reina Astronema!-.

-Los rangers serán los primeros en sufrir mi ira, empezando por la ranger roja-.

-¡Pase lo que pase no dejare que te salgas con la tuya Astronema!-.

-¡Rangers, deben usar los poderes de los rangers anteriores para detener esta nueva amenaza!-.

-¡Furia Dragón!-.

-¡Mighty Morphin!-.

-¡Alíen!-.

-¡Espacio!-.

-¡Fuerza Salvaje!-.

-¡Tormenta Ninja!-.

-¡Dino Trueno!-.

-¡Revoluciones Por Minuto!-.

…**Yubel…**

-¡Furia de Rayearth! ¡Ranger Roja!-.

…**Finn…**

-¡Furia de Ceres! ¡Ranger Azul!-.

…**Marceline…**

-¡Furia de Windam! ¡Ranger Violeta!-.

…**Kenneth…**

-¡Furia de Helmos! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

…**Doctor Tommy Oliver…**

-¡Furia de Absu! ¡Ranger Negro!-.

…**Kira…**

-¡Furia de Kami! ¡Ranger Dorada!-.

_**-Es su deber como Power Rangers proteger el universo…llego la hora…que el poder los proteja-.**_

…**UNA GRAN INVASION…**

…**UNA BATALLA FINAL…**

…**DOS MITADES DE UN MISMO SER…**

-¡Destruyan el planeta por completo!-.

Un disparo desde una fortaleza espacial y un planeta desapareciendo en una gran explosión…

"**POWER RANGERS FURIA LEGENDARIA"**

**LA VENGANZA DE ASTRONEMA**

**Próximamente**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno, esto sería todo el Tráiler ¿Qué les pareció? Es el primero que hago y francamente no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, así que leí algunos fics que eran Tráiler sobre futuras obras, para poderme dar una idea de cómo hacerlo._

_**En fin, espero les haya ayudado para que puedan pensar bien en sus OC, dentro de poco, no sé cuándo, daré las biografías de los personajes principales para que eso también les dé una mano, una vez aclarada cualquier duda, les diré que datos necesito, así como las fechas en que pueden dejarlos, pero también les recomiendo leer el fic de Furia Dragón para tener una idea más clara, bueno, eso sería todo.**_

_**Nos vemos…en Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Como veo que muchos ya están impacientes por dar sus datos para el próximo fic, aquí les dejo las biografías para que les ayuden en la creación de los mismos, si tienen cualquier duda, aquí estoy para contestarla._

_Disfrútenlas y ojala les ayude mucho._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Biografías**

**Nombre: **Yubel Vladimir Kwan

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Color y Rango: **Roja y Líder del equipo dragón

**Zords: **Rayearth el Dragón Volcánico

**Biografía: **después de la derrota de Ivan Ooze, se dedicó a combatir el crimen y la injusticia de la ciudad, demostrando la importancia de la existencia de los Power Rangers, pero cuando Astronema regresa en búsqueda de venganza, no duda en volver a liderar a su antiguo equipo contra la diabólica reina, heredando los poderes de los rangers rojos anteriores a ella, si bien está determinada a derrotar a Astronema, también busca una manera de salvar a Karone de las garras malignas de la reina del mal.

**Nombre: **Finn Mertens

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Color y Rango: **Azul

**Zords: **Ceres el Dragón Marino

**Biografía: **con la caída de Ooze, Finn se dedicó de lleno a su relación con Marceline, misma que ha avanzado mucho en ese año, aunque nunca deja de lado su espíritu aventurero, siempre encuentra el modo de que cada cita con su chica sea una aventura, con el regreso de Astronema no dudo en volver a la batalla al lado de sus amigos, heredando el poder de los rangers azules anteriores a él, aunque a veces usa otro color distinto.

**Nombre: **Marceline Abadder

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Color y Rango: **Violeta

**Zords: **Windam el Dragón Celestial

**Biografía: **con la paz restablecida en la Tierra, Marceline vive día a día con su novio, así como practicando para llegar a ser una cantante reconocida al lado de su gran ídolo, se divierte mucho cuando sale con Finn, ya que siempre encuentra el modo de hacer cada cita única y mejor que la anterior, cuando Astronema vuelve, ella también lo hace dispuesta a pelear contra ella, heredando los poderes de las rangers rosas anteriores, para su disgusto, aunque a veces su color puede variar.

**Nombre: **Kenneth McNair

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Color y Rango: **Amarillo

**Zords: **Helmos el Dragón Terráqueo

**Biografía: **después de la guerra legendaria y de la caída de Ooze, se fue de viaje por todo el país, acompañado por su leal amigo, viviendo un sin número de aventuras, a su regreso, se encuentra con la noticia de que Astronema había vuelto, por lo que volvió a la batalla al lado de sus amigos, manteniendo su papel como el cerebro del equipo dragón, heredando los poderes de los rangers amarillos anteriores, aunque a veces su color puede variar.

**Nombre: **Tommy Oliver

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Color y Rango: **Negro y Segundo al Mando

**Zords: **Absu el Dragón Espectral

**Biografía: **una vez que Ooze cayó, Tommy se convirtió en el rector de la preparatoria, tras el ascenso de Elsa como la guardiana del Multiverso, haciéndose cargo de la crianza de Yubel, sin embargo, su camino como ranger es algo que nunca pudo dejar atrás, hecho que fue confirmado tras el regreso de Astronema y su regreso a la batalla al lado del equipo dragón, heredando los poderes de varios rangers anteriores, los que incluyen sus colores anteriores, demostrando una vez más que fue, es y será el ranger más poderoso de todos.

**Nombre: **Kira Ford

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Color y Rango: **Dorado

**Zords: **Kami el Dragón Solar

**Biografía: **tal como había prometido, tras la destrucción de Ooze, abrió una escuela de música donde es directora y maestra, enseñando a todos aquellos que amen la música, pero cuando la amenaza de Astronema vuelve, no duda en volver con sus amigos para enfrentarla y derrotarla de una vez por todas, así como comprometerse a salvar a Karone de las garras de la reina del mal, heredando los poderes de los sextos rangers anteriores, por lo que su color puede variar.

**ALIADOS**

**Nombre: **Elsa

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Rango: **Aliada/Mentora

**Biografía: **al quedarse a vivir en el Centro de Mando, como la nueva guardiana del Multiverso, tiene como prioridad orientar a los rangers en la batalla contra la nueva amenaza de Astronema, así como el aprender a controlar sus nuevos poderes, trata de evitar recurrir a los poderes del Ranger Ángel, ya que sabe que solo puede acceder a ellos una vez al año y prefiere aguardar el momento en que Astronema lance su jugada final para poder ponerle un fin a su amenaza, si bien aún tiene mucho que aprender, su trabajo como mentora es extraordinario.

**Nombre: **Alfa

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Rango: **Aliado

**Biografía: **su papel no cambia, esta vez como ayudante de Elsa, pero debido a que ella es novata en todo ese asunto de guardiana del Multiverso, la guía en lo que puede y en lo que aprendió de Zordon, él fue quien les revelo a los rangers los secretos de los Cristales de Poder, mismos que les otorgaron los poderes de todos los rangers anteriores.

**Nombre: **Karone

**Bando: **Power Rangers

**Rango:** Aliada/Antigua Ranger Rosa de la Galaxia Pérdida

**Biografía: **por obra de un hechizo de Ooze, ella y Astronema se separaron, formando dos seres individuales, pero aunque sus cuerpos se separaron, al igual que sus personalidades, ambas están unidas por ser parte de un mismo ser, por lo que Astronema la capturo a la primera oportunidad y la mantiene prisionera en su nueva fortaleza, pero aunque este capturada, Karone no desiste en sus intentos por detener a la reina del mal antes de que haga más daño.

**Otros: **son otros aliados que los rangers conocen a lo largo de sus aventuras, entre los cuales destacan los rangers anteriores a ellos, entre los que destaca Andros, Ninjor, Auric, el Centurión Azul, el Ranger Fantasma, entre otros, también incluyen amigos como Adele, Bulk, Skull, Odd, etc.

(Nota 1: aquí incluyo los aliados de los OC)

**VILLANOS**

**Nombre: **Reina Astronema

**Bando: **Alianza del Mal

**Rango: **Líder Supremo

**Biografía: **como último obsequio de Ooze, este la separo de Karone y ahora ambas son dos seres individuales, por lo que Astronema es más fría, cruel, sanguinaria y destructiva, sus planes son un misterio, ya que si bien quiere restaurar a la Alianza del Mal, no tiene pensado revivir ni a Ooze ni a Espectro, así como tampoco planea resucitar a todos los enemigos que han existido, como primer acto, capturo a Karone, a quien llama "su lado débil", guarda un gran odio hacia Yubel por batallas anteriores, es astuta e inteligente, por lo que sus planes siempre guardan un plan mucho más siniestro del que aparenta.

**Nombre: **Ecliptor

**Bando: **Alianza del Mal

**Rango: **Primer General Militar/Mano Derecha de Astronema

**Biografía: **él sobrevivió a la guerra legendaria y se ocultó en un satélite que flotaba cerca de la órbita de KO35, esperando el momento en que Astronema se separar de Karone y reconstruyendo su nueva fortaleza con ayuda de otros sobrevivientes, así como algunos nuevos miembros del ejército de Astronema, si bien es completamente leal a Astronema, tiene sentimientos encontrado con Karone, ya que sabe que ella y Astronema son una misma.

**Nombre: **Lena

**Bando: **Alianza del Mal

**Rango: **General

**Biografía: **una criminal espacial que escapo de una prisión de Eltar, en cuanto se dio a la fuga se puso al servicio de Astronema, convirtiéndose en una de sus más leales servidoras, es inteligente e increíblemente rápida, esta armada con una armadura que le permite tener el control sobre los 4 elementos: fuego, viento, tierra y agua, lo que la hace una de las mejores guerreras de la reina Astronema.

**Nombre: **Rito Revolto

**Bando: **Alianza del Mal

**Rango: **General

**Biografía: **sobrevivió a la guerra legendaria y se ocultó junto con Ecliptor, preparando la nueva fortaleza de la reina, manteniendo su rango de general tonto e inocente, pero ahora encontró a un nuevo amigo.

**Nombre: **Elgar

**Bando: **Alianza del Mal

**Rango: **General

**Biografía: **sobrino de Divatox y otro sobreviviente de la guerra, escondiéndose con Ecliptor y preparando la nueva fortaleza, es el mejor amigo de Rito, ya que ambos comparten la misma mentalidad.

**Nombre: **Mega Drakzes

**Bando: **Alianza del Mal

**Rango: **Soldados

**Biografía: **versiones mejoradas de los Drakzes de Ivan Ooze, los cuales no solo son más poderosos que los originales, sino que además tienen la habilidad de transformarse en todos los soldados anteriores a ellos y adquirir una forma gigante en la cual son el doble de poderosos.

**Nombre: **Psycho Bots

**Bando: **Alianza del Mal

**Rango: **Soldados

**Biografía: **las versiones gigantes de los Mega Drakzes, en las cuales adquieren un aspecto muy parecido a las armaduras de los Psycho Rangers, la diferencia es que todos son de color plateado y son más débiles que los Psycho originales, sin embargo, siguen siendo igualmente peligrosos y poderosos.

**Otros: **son villanos que aparecen en algunos episodios, como los monstruos de Astronema o enemigos que se le unen momentáneamente, así como los villanos que quiere revivir para que se unan a su nueva alianza, tales como Maestro Vile, lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, rey Mondo, Reina Máquina, Divatox, Trakeena, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog, Octomus y Venjix.

(Nota 2: aquí también se incluyen a los OC que decidieron ser villanos)

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y pues estas serían las biografías para el próximo fic, espero les ayude en la creación de sus OC para dicho fic, si tienen alguna duda con mucho gusto la responderé._

**ACLARO QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO LOS DATOS, YO LES INFORMARE CUANDO LOS COMENZARE A ACEPTAR Y QUE DATOS QUIERO QUE ME DEN PARA QUE PUEDAN PARTICIPAR EN EL FIC, ASI COMO LA FECHA DE INICIO Y LA FECHA LIMITE PARA LO MISMO**

**Bueno, eso sería todo, por el momento**

_**Nos vemos…en Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Finalmente, el momento que todos han esperado, aquí están los datos que requiero para el fic "Power Rangers Furia Legendaria", una vez que terminen de leerlos, les pido que chequen las notas que dejare al final para que vean las fechas de inicio y el límite._

_Y aquí están los datos._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Datos**

**Nombre: **el nombre del personaje.

**Apariencia física: **breve descripción de su físico, complexión, estatura, etc.

**Personalidad y/o carácter: **como es su personalidad, una persona tranquila, relajada, cómica, seria, fría, gruñona o incluso bipolar, lo que ustedes decidan.

**Bando: **equipo al que pertenece, ya sean los Power Rangers, la Alianza del Mal o Neutral.

**Habilidades: **que habilidades posee y como las usa por lo general.

**Armas: **qué tipo de armas tiene, espadas, pistolas, armaduras, etc.

**Biografía: **breve y entendible historia del personaje, su origen, su función en el bando al que pertenece, etc.

**LOS QUE QUIERAN USAR LOS OC QUE USARON EN LA PRECUELA, FURIA DRAGON, TIENEN QUE DARME ESTOS MISMOS DATOS CON LOS CAMBIOS QUE LE HICIERON A SU PERSONAJE.**

**LOS DATOS LOS COMENZARE A RECIBIR UNA VEZ QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO 35 DE "DRAGONES GUERRA DE LAS TINIEBLAS", PARA QUE PUEDAN DARLES LOS ULTIMOS RETOQUES QUE DESEEN.**

**DATOS QUE ME ENVIEN ANTES DE QUE SUBA EL CAPITULO 35 NO SERAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA.**

**LA FECHA LIMITE PARA LOS OC SERA HASTA EL CAPITULO 43 DE DRAGONES, GUERRA DE LAS TINIEBLAS, UNA VEZ SUBIDO ESE CAPITULO, YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS OC.**

**RECUERDEN QUE ES IMPORTANTE QUE COMENTEN DEBES EN CUANDO LOS FICS PARA PODER ASEGURAR SU PARTICIPACION, AUNQUE NO SEA MUY SEGUIDO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**ESPERO SUS DATOS EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPITULO 35.**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_**Pues eso sería todo, no olviden que los datos los empezare a recibir después de subir el capítulo 35 y no antes, así como la fecha de límite que es hasta que suba el capítulo 43.**_

_**Nos vemos…en Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Les traigo un segundo avance del fic "Furia Legendaria", el cual está basado en uno de los Tráiler de la nueva película de DBZ, la "Resurrección de Freezer", espero les guste este nuevo Tráiler, al cual le he anexado algunos videos, el del Tráiler que me base y algunos Soundtracks que pueden usar para acompañar la lectura._

_Escojan el que más les guste y el que crean que va más de acuerdo con el Tráiler._

_Disfrútenlo._

** www. youtube watch? v=JwhjLG1Ftek**

** www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

** www. youtube watch? v=xltJ_KUy0gQ**

** www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Tráiler**

Una gigantesca Fortaleza Espacial se acercaba a la Tierra, mientras su sombra cubría a la ciudad de Angel Grove…

…**Este Año…**

La gente de la ciudad miraba asombrada como aquella nave se dirigía hacia la playa de Angel Grove, deteniendo tránsito, actividades, etc.

…**Serás Testigo…**

La nave llego hasta el mar y se detuvo, quedando flotando sobre el imponente océano…

…**De la Peor Amenaza de la Historia…**

Una figura levantándose de un trono, un cabello largo y negro, con detalles rojo siendo mecido por el viento, una sonrisa fría, cruel y tenebrosa…

Un ejército invasor cubriendo la Tierra y a todo el universo, naves aéreas, vehículos de asalto terrestre, monstruos reptiles, entre otros tipos de monstruos movilizándose por todas direcciones…

-Ha regresado más despiadada y cruel que nunca-Tommy.

…**Una Pesadilla Hecha Realidad…**

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-Kira.

…**Dos Mitades de un Mismo ser…**

-Si tú mueres, yo muero y viceversa-Astronema/Karone.

…**Dos Reinas En Una Batalla Sin Cuartel…**

…**La Batalla final…**

…**Entre el Bien y el Mal…**

…**Ha Comenzado…**

Dos destellos de luz chocando con fuerza-¡Astronema!-Yubel.

**Power Rangers Furia Legendaria**

**La Venganza de Astronema**

**-¡Lo opuesto a un ángel es un…DEMONIO!-**Astronema.

…**El Fin es Solo el Comienzo…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, ya que además seguí el consejo que me dieron de ponerle algunos Soundtracks, bueno, esto sería todo por el momento, esperen este próximo fic con muchas ansias._

_**GRACIAS A QUIENES LO LEYERON Y DEJARON ALGUN COMENTARIO, ESO ME INSPIRA A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO Y ESPERO QUE ESTA PROXIMA OBRA TENGA TANTO ÉXITO COMO SU PREDECESORA "FURIA DRAGON"**_

_**Nos vemos…en Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas…si Dios Quiere…**_


End file.
